Immortal Battle Preview
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: a short clip of my new story Immortal Battle. Major Peyton Whitlock, Jasper's cousin, has come to Forks to make sure that Bella will be turned. But what happens when she finds her soul mate, and imprint, in Bella's father Charlie?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….wish I did, but I don't. Only thing I own in this story…is the plot and Major Peyton Whitlock**

**A/N: I'm kind paranoid about my ratings…so if you don't think a story fits the rating…tell me so I can fix it…**

**Immortal Battle Preview**

Well, tonight was fun. After saving my cousin's true mate from the Volturi, and promising that I would get her turned, I took her, my cousin's "wife", and the little shit that caused all of this back to Forks. When we dropped Bella off at her father's house, I knew there was going to be trouble since Bella just left without good reason. That however was only the beginning.

It started after we dropped Edward off to hunt. When we got to Bella's house, her father stormed out and started yelling at her for vanishing and for worrying him. Then he saw Alice. Thanks to the fact that Jasper and I have the same gift, I felt Charlie's shock, and his anger. Not that I blame him, knowing exactly what the Cullen's departure did to Bella.

What I did not expect to feel when I met Bella's father was the pull that told me that not only was Charlie Swan my soul mate, he was also my imprint. This just made things a lot more interesting and complicated.

So after making up a story that would give Bella a better excuse to have gone to Italy, Alice and I went to the Cullen house. My reunion with Jasper was fun. He was shocked to see me, not that I blame him. The last time he saw me, I was neck deep in a battle pit of fresh newborns. The reunion was short lived, and all because one of my many god-damned gifts had to kick in.

I was lookin' around the house, complimenting Esme when I walked past the still bloodstained carpet. Esme started to apologize for the mess, but I silenced her with a slight hiss as my Sight kicked in. I saw everything that night, and felt all the emotions. What I didn't see or feel was Jasper's thirst until after Bella had been thrown into the glass and that was because he was feeling everyone else's, including Edward's which was 100 times worse because Bella was his singer. Then I looked at Edward.

Before Bella had been thrown, he had turned to Jasper after the paper cut. All I felt from Jasper was the need to protect his mate. I felt shock and anger come from Edward and that was when Bella got thrown into the table. Not because Jasper was uncontrollable. He was coming after her to protect her. Edward threw her into the table to make Jasper snap, which he did, but not in the way Edward hoped. When everyone's thirst had been pushed at Jasper, his feelings and objective never changed. He wanted to protect Bella from everyone he perceived as threats. That feeling never changed, even though the excruciating thirst everyone was feeling was thrust upon him.

After Jasper was dragged away, I focused again on Edward. I saw the smile on his face and felt his emotions. He was feeling satisfaction and success. No guilt whatsoever. He had successfully kept his brother away from his "mate." Not that Bella was, since she was his singer. Being a singer automatically excludes someone from being a mate. That's when it came all together in my head. Edward had, in his mind, turned Jasper's gift against him. He thought that because Jasper went after Bella that he had snapped, but he hadn't. Jasper was just trying to get to his mate to protect her.

Edward had betrayed his brother and his coven, not only by turning Jasper's gift against him, but by also keeping Jasper from his true mate.

When I snapped out of the vision, I knew my eyes were black and I could feel the venom pooling. Before any Cullen could even blink, I had Edward pinned to the wall. Jasper kept them back, knowing too well that they were seeing the Major and not Peyton. He didn't have to hold them back long because after I told them what I had seen and felt, everyone in the room was growling.

Then everything else came out: Bella being Jasper's true mate, Alice's knowledge of it and her attempts to make it happen, and Edward's selfish quest to keep Bella for himself. With all the anger and hostility in the house, I'm very surprised that Jasper and I didn't snap. Edward is currently in his room with no legs or arms thanks to Rose. His manipulation of Bella reminded her of her engagement to her killer.

Jasper and Alice went to Bella's to tell her everything. I am about to go hunting with Carlisle so I know where the boundaries to their land are. Tomorrow I will meet the Alpha of the wolf pack and discuss everything and I will also ask his opinion on my own personal issues.


End file.
